The Significance of Sound and Fury
by Darth Stitch
Summary: Alternate Universe. The path of Spike's redemption takes a radically different turn. Having returned from Africa, the former Slayer of Slayers finds himself on the second part of his journey - facing a certain fey Child and an ancient vampire Legend...


****

The Significance of Sound and Fury

by the Kat a.k.a. Jedi Skysong

****

DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the Buffyverse; I own the Revenants and that oddly familiar little girl with the blue-gray eyes. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit made off this…aw, heck, y'all know the drill. Just playing in the sandbox - will put the toys right back where I found them, all spandy-nice and new. 

****

SUMMARY: Alternate Universe (way, waaaaaaay AU). The path of Spike's redemption takes a radically different turn. Having returned from Africa, the former Slayer of Slayers finds himself on the second part of his journey - facing a certain fey Child and an ancient vampire Legend…

****

Prologue

They never see her as anything but easy prey. 

She is a sweet little girl - not much more than five years old, her face elfin and delicate, all wide blue-gray eyes, framed by long dark hair in two neat pigtails. She wanders the streets and alleyways with the blithe confidence of a child in the safety of her own home, singing snatches of songs in her clear bell-like voice, seemingly unaware of the monsters - both human and otherwise who lurk in the shadows. 

They always follow her - precious little morsel, tasty little treat for their perverted fantasies, their twisted needs and desires. They follow the call of her siren song, dogging her footsteps, waiting for the right moment to swoop down and snatch her away…

Such easy, easy prey.

The game between Hunter and Prey is played out every night. The child makes her way through the streets, skipping and singing happily unaware. Sometimes she sucks on a red lollipop, her lips and tongue stained strawberry red. Sometimes she drags a battered but well-loved teddy bear. 

She is always alone, all innocent and helpless and they always follow her.

The game reaches its height at the church - the haven of the archangels frozen in marble and stone. This is where the child finally stops and stand still, in the way that all prey do when they finally sense their pursuer. The Hunter licks their lips in sweet anticipation, aware that the time to strike is now, now, now…ready to spring for the kill…

Then the Child turns and sees him or her or it and those blue-gray eyes shift to the color of frost.

And the Hunter is the one who is caught instead, frozen by the piercing clarity of that stare, stripped bare and naked by the _knowledge _in those eyes. 

And the Child's bell-like voice rings out loud and clear in judgement.

"Monsters."

There is the flutter of wings, dark feathers falling softly on the gray pavement that is now covered by snow. 

The last thing the Hunter sees is the Archangel with the black raven's wings, the Archangel who has been transformed from stone to living, pulsing flesh. The Archangel is terrifying in his beauty and in his wrath. He metes out the sentence passed by the Child whose judgement is swift and merciless to those who are long, long lost to the Dark. Metes it out with sword and fist and sometimes, with claw and fang…

They always scream, these Hunters, the tables turned on them so unexpectedly, the scripts in their well-rehearsed little death-plays gone all awry. They scream in anger and rage… and later, in horror and fear and well-deserved pain…

The Child only smiles. 

-tbc-

a/n

The prologue and setting is lifted from an original short story of mine titled "Of Blood and Snow." Friends of mine on ff.net who've seen that story will know what I mean. Yes, guys, it is me - hi all! Having been thoroughly spoiled on the Net for Buffy season 6 (it's just beginning to air where I live), I've switched to the Spike side. I'm staying very close to season 6 events but everything else is fair game. Feedback and helpful info much appreciated. Looking for a beta reader out there - if you're interested, email me at jediskysong@yahoo.com. 


End file.
